


alright, dude, go trip over a knife.

by huanginjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Humor, Implied/Referenced Makeout sessions, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, Ren Jun-centric, lee jeno/na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, renhyuck if you squint, renjun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanginjuns/pseuds/huanginjuns
Summary: The sunlight flooded the room giving a healthy morning glow. The translucent curtains draped on the window beaming when said light had hit it. A minor drawback was the muffled showers from the bathroom, indicating Jisung's unfinished business there. Other than that, the atmosphere—simply compelling to lull himself to a lazy day.He spoke too soon.





	alright, dude, go trip over a knife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to the mastermind behind this fanfic. She gave me her idea and, while I feel honored to take it, I hope this fic serves as an inspiration for her to write as well. If you see this, I love you and I hope you write!! 。◕‿◕｡

Renjun found himself engrossed in the book Jeno gave to him. The Hangul's font characters looked  enthralling enough for him to appreciate yet even after years of learning, writing and speaking Korean, he still had some difficulties in browsing through the Korean characters. The sluggishness of finishing one page was an evidence alone.

Then again, nothing is ever gonna be harder than Chinese so for that, he was thankful.

He had let himself bask in the ~~surprisingly~~ tranquil air of the Dream living room. It really was surprising yet so rejuvenating; at this hour it was usually noisy but it did get its moments, Renjun concluded in his head.

The sunlight flooded the room giving a healthy morning glow. The translucent curtains draped on the window beaming when said light had hit it. A minor drawback was the muffled showers from the bathroom, indicating Jisung's unfinished business there. Other than that, the atmosphere—simply compelling to lull himself to a lazy day.

He spoke too soon.

Renjun jumped a little from the abrupt knock on the door. He placed a bookmark in the slit of his current page before closing it and heeded to whoever it is at the other side of the door. It was no other than one of the 127 hyungs, Kim Doyoung. Renjun grinned—wider than he anticipated.

"Hyung, I didn't expect you here!" Renjun exclaimed, giving Doyoung a quick hug as he entered. He smiled at the younger, "I just wanted to check you guys on how you've been... I mean, it _has_ been a while," The older said patting Renjun's shoulder while he made himself comfortable by sitting down on the couch; now completely intrigued by the book Renjun had neglected.

Jeno was gonna be surprised to see his favorite hyung.

With Doyoung's presence in the dorms, that means NCT 127 finally received the break they rightfully deserved, as what his hyung had mentioned.

That means...

"Ah, hyung, by any chance, is Hyuck coming over?" Renjun inquired, feeling giddy with delight at the thought of being (somewhat) complete. Jolts of excitement stung his stomach as he makes a glass of water for his hyung, waiting for the latter's response.

Renjun has been missing the melanin boy and his obnoxious antics. As well as holding a death sentence on his sleeve that might place him in Renjun's chokehold but besides that...

"Donghyuck?" Doyoung placed the book on the table—albeit too casually—with a loud smack, "Well-"

"Jaemin-hyung, h—AHHHH! WHAT THE FU—AGAIN?!"

Renjun's head snapped to the direction of Chenle's dolphin squeals. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, consternation danced in his eyes, "What was that?" the older asked.

_Again?_

Renjun took a blow from realization. His shoulders rose and he let out an exaggerated sigh. Doyoung's eyes glinted at Renjun's reaction, "You know what's going on?"

_Again._

Such a timing.

Wait, hyung's here and—

Well, this is gonna be a rough ride...

"Ah, well um... no, hyung, err—i-it was probably nothing..." Renjun's voice trailed off, purposefully biting his tongue at the sudden stammer. The impromptu of deceiving didn't do him any favors like that time in 'Save DREAM'.

"What scream makes it sound nothing?" Doyoung countered out of worry and Renjun cringed at the tone. The older stood up and ventured through the hallway towards the source, "Chenle?" his voice echoed there.

Guess it couldn't be helped, Renjun thought, mentally kicking himself as he tailed behind Doyoung.

* * *

It wasn't that Renjun was expecting something else. Had he mentioned that this probably happens at any other day.

By that, he meant Jaemin and Jeno caught in an aftermath of a, simply put,  _passionate_ lip-locking. He'd honestly prefer that to catching them  _during_ their sessions though. Renjun closed his eyes shivered with dismay at the thought of it. The things he sees could never falter in the back of his mind.

A peaceful morning... Just like that,  _gone_ .

" _EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!_ " Doyoung roared, tone leaning more towards a frantic, panicked mess. His ears burned, visually turning pink in broad daylight.

Both Jeno and Jaemin were a mess, 'nuff said. Disheveled hair, plump swollen lips, face dusted with pink and lastly, a bruise forming on Jaemin's neck.  N ot exactly a sight to see outside of their session. Jeno had a sudden interest in eye-locking with the floor, pursing his lips as part of the habits when he's embarrassed. Jaemin wore a shit-eating grin, hands rooting on the bed for support in an endeavor of sitting properly, which was a sign that he's also embarrassed.

Chenle simply looked dazed and Renjun did nothing but hug him and comforted him, whispering reassurances in Chinese. They just lost another innocent soul.

"Damn, SM really needs to give you guys a comeback," Doyoung mumbled under his breath, enough for Renjun to hear. He automatically nodded his head.

If this keeps up, he was sure Jaemin will give injustice to this dorm meaning their teenage hormones, that—might he add—didn't leave them when they turned adulthood, would compel them to do  _more_ than just making out.

Once again, Renjun shivered with discomfort at that thought.

"Look," Doyoung sighed with his hands raised as if the two would approach him just to traumatize everyone any further, "You don't have to... explain... I guess," Doyoung looked down then blinked at that two, as if he wished that this was just some chaotic dream he once had, "I will go back to the 127 dorms and leave my gift to you all, but you'll be on your best behavior when I visit again, is that clear?"

A silent agreement zipped through the atmosphere.

"Okay..." Doyoung squeaked awkwardly, slicing through the silence whilst bringing in a heavier, tensed air, "I will leave now..."

He stepped out of the room while mumbling something about how his babies are all grown up and are very hormonal.

Could Renjun get any more done with his fellow members?

The answer is: very possible.

* * *

"Oh," Donghyuck elongated it, annoyingly exaggerating his statement of understanding, "So that explains Doyoung-hyung's uncharacteristic weirdo ass... Please don't tell him that." 

He earned a laugh from Renjun.

Donghyuck arrived soon after with his luggage, signifying his stay with the Dreamies for a long while. He pestered Renjun with questions.

Renjun wished that he scalded Hyuck with the coffee he was holding while simultaneously ripping his head off with his own mouth right then and there. Unfortunately, he missed him enough not to do that.

"Yeah," Renjun chuckled as he recalled, "You should've seen his face,"

Hyuck hummed to that and they were met with comfortable silence. Renjun hoped that it could stay that way-

_"INJOON-HYUNG, I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO DOUSE MY EYES WITH BLEACH AND STEP ON LEGO BRICKS UP UNTIL I SEE THEIR MAKEOUT SESSION!"_

_"PLEASE SEND HELP; WE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS BUT NOOOO, THEY JUST DID IT AGAIN! IN FRONT OF ME.... A G A I N."_

_"YAH! THERE WAS NO TONGUE INVOLVED—"_

"... this time"

_"AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED BY YOUR JENO-HYUNG, STOP MAKING IT A BIG DEAL!"_

Bloodcurdling screams were let loose, making Renjun flinch. He bit the inside of his cheek, jinxing himself yet again.

"Tea," Hyuck chimed, snapping his fingers before checking on them. He gave Renjun a chaste kiss on his cheek, further surprising him, "I miss you guys~"

Renjun could do nothing but pray for himself and asked what he did in his previous life to deserve this. He was hoping that the heavens could take him away already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first ever ao3 fic! Not exactly new in writing but I haven't written in a while.. I hope you guys enjoyed this! (◕‿◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first AO3 fic ever—not exactly new at writing but not very good either so... But like, yeah I hope you guys enjoy it. I had a blast from writing even if it's been a while~


End file.
